


Chase

by siol



Series: 演员paro [1]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 娱乐圈paro，西皮乱炖，贵圈真乱，大纲文





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> →木一→垣一→上一
> 
> →狗血烂梗大杂烩  


方没爹没娘从小混迹街头，木原是表面搞娱乐产业底下涉黑的人渣，捡到方之后原本想留着当条狗调教，后来发现方有演戏的天赋，干脆让他去演戏，一手捧红了方。

方天生精神就有缺陷感情淡薄，从小就无师自通如何精妙地投映他观察到的每一张脸的情绪。他能够假装成任何人，而他本身什么也不是，内里空无一物，没有喜怒哀乐，仅仅只是模仿和投映。

木原看透了他这一点，恶意地撕开他人性的那道裂缝，注入暴戾和混乱。方把木原的凶恶狠毒学了十成十，带着点天真的令人胆寒的残忍，像是胡乱啃噬生肉时候糊了一嘴污血的小狼。

木原就喜欢他的狼心狗肺，又喜欢他那张缺乏烟火气息的精致的脸，就像养情人一样养着他，把该干的不该干的都干了。

方在被木原绑在床上的第二天就跑了，还用台灯把木原的脑袋开了瓢。木原不费吹灰之力就把他抓了回来，抓着他的头就往墙上撞，一边撞一边说你以为你的命很值钱？我有本事喂饱你也有本事让你在这个城市吃不上一口饭，你以为你跑了之后能做什么？你不是喜欢演戏吗？跑了之后你就只能演流浪狗演乞丐了你满意吗？

方满脸都是血，还是一口咬掉了他手腕上的一块肉，小孩口齿不清又凶狠无比地尖叫道，你要是现在不杀了我我总有一天会弄死你。

木原反而松了手，笑了，那你可要活久点，别被我玩死了。

老二18岁的时候已经小有名气，要脸有脸要演技有演技，前辈们都预言他将来必定会站到这个圈子的顶点。

这个时候方横空出世，十二三岁，真正的天才。演了一部电影以后一炮而红，直接拿了当年的新人奖，一年后已经可以和老二同台竞争最佳男主。

老二一边又惊又妒，一边又不得不为方的才华折服，开始暗地里关注这个小孩。

有天老二参加一场酒局，木原也参加了，老二无意间推开一扇暗门，看到被关在里面的方。小男孩颓靡又漠然，半个身子陷进柔软的床垫里，带着项圈，敞着无袖的帽衫，背心有意无意地卷起一半，露出嶙峋的肋骨，皮肤白得透出灰败的颜色，像是他刚刚不小心摔碎的瓷杯。只穿着内裤，蜷着光裸的腿，躺在床上看书。看到老二进来眼皮都没抬一下，“干我的时候慢一点，别晃得我看不清字。”

看到来的人不是木原以后方依旧面无表情，保持着半裸的样子话里带刺说那个狗东西终于已经阳痿想要玩起这一套了吗。

老二没说话，大概猜到了一点内幕，后来看到木原进了那扇门以后心里门儿清了。

然而老二并不打算插手，一是因为木原炙手可热，去搞他很容易把自己也赔进去；二是老二乐得看天才被折磨沉沦。

早熟的玫瑰浑身带刺，红得像割裂动脉以后喷出来的血，花瓣上淌过的每一滴蜜都带着剧毒，越狠毒越鲜艳，越病态越诱人。在老二看来方不过是朵畸形的脆弱的花，轻易就能折断了揉烂了，木原又是圈内出了名的人渣，方多半会被他玩死。

然而方没有如他愿在黑暗中凋零，反而越来越红，拿奖拿到手软，甚至在几年后把木原送进了监狱。

这无疑刷新了老二对方的认知。他对方提起了莫大的兴趣，虽然更多的是出自恶意和猎奇的心态。现在木原不在了，他可以更加肆意地去观察甚至玩弄这个小怪物了。

方在反杀木原之后基本上也把自己送进了孤立无援的境界，毕竟只是一个十六七岁的小孩，之前只顾闷头演戏没有去积累人脉，精神状态也不正常——有不少他在片场发疯的消息，还把自己的经纪人搞进了监狱。介于种种传闻，一时没有人敢接这个烫手山芋。

失去经纪公司的庇护以后，方有一整年的时间没有接到任何合约。在他面临被雪藏的境地的时候，老二给了他一份合约，一部业界大佬云集的犯罪片。方演一个未成年的反社会连环杀人犯，老二演的主角追捕了他数年，结局是他被男主枪杀。

方读了剧本就看出来了老二对他的恶意影射，但是他压根不在乎也不怕，甚至在对戏的时候故意飙戏碾压老二。

老二在跟他相处的时候发现了，这真就是个小神经病，不管是戏里还是戏外，说发疯就发疯，根本分不出来他是不是在演戏。

那部犯罪片果不其然斩获数项国际大奖，也重新为方打开了接戏的门。

方本人没有任何做偶像或者演员的自觉，在片场耍大牌（犯病）、缺席颁奖典礼、未成年时混迹酒吧夜店、给粉丝甩脸色、暴打记者等等负面新闻满天飞，然而本人依旧don’t give a shit，我行我素，在红得发黑的路上飞跑，根本分不清是粉多还是黑多，但凡带上他名字的帖子必定撕得xfxy。

因为他的演技真的属于几十年也找不到一个的天才级别，加上老二的团队会帮他擦屁股，他还是能接到好片子。

两人陆续合作了好几部作品，方二十岁的时候两人演的一部同志片让方拿下第一个影帝。报纸将他们称为影坛双壁，而两个人演的角色在电影里的虐恋情深俘获了一堆rps粉，21rps一时间如日中天。

老二的团队有意炒21，老二一面因为私心一面想膈应方就答应了。方心情好的时候就配合营业一下，但是大多时候都是非暴力不合作。但是由于他神经病的形象过于深入人心，公关团队又深谙洗脑之道，磕这对西皮的人还是多得令人发指。反正磕上头了，方的白眼都是含情脉脉欲拒还迎。

方出道至今依旧保持性别不明的人设，男性角色女性角色跨性别角色演了个遍，粉丝逐帧研究电影截图，扒采访访谈私生活照片，也没有得到答案。方厨群体群魔乱舞，整肃粉泥塑粉谁也说不清自己正主的性别，撕逼起来也理不直气不壮，毒唯和西皮粉以及老二毒唯倒是撕得头破血流你死我活。

条是兴趣使然的十八线演员，专拍冷门晦涩文艺片，没有名气，经常穷到揭不开锅。

方有天闲着无聊在一个小破影院随便看了个片子，就是条主演的（条自己都看不懂的）文艺片，惊为天人，之后把条的所有作品都看了一遍，已然成为脑残粉。开小号关注了条不到五千粉的推特，每天勤勤恳恳给他的推文留言。

条有天大半夜在马路上捡到了夜游的lo，打通了她给的监护人电话以后发现对面的声音雌雄莫辨，当看到来接lo的方本人根本就和自己差不多大的时候更是陷入了茫然，问方你是她的什么人。方和lo同时回答。

“我是她哥。”

“他是我妈！”

条：？

条权当方是年少失足的单亲爹（妈？），没有认出方的真实身份。方平时在片场以及出席活动时都把白发红眼藏起来了，见条的时候用的是本来的样子，条只觉得他长得好看，看起来又病恹恹的挺惹人怜，没有把他和成天上报纸头条的那个混世魔王联系起来。

两人自此事过后交换了手机号码，方高兴得带lo连吃一周家庭餐厅，lo想吃的随便点，吃到lo撑得走不动路求方换一家餐厅。

方拍戏很忙的时候lo就会跑去找条，条闲着也是闲着就带起了小孩。方闲下来之后就会以表示感谢为借口约条出去玩，一来二去两个人就熟了。条问方是干什么的，方随口答了自己正在演的角色的职业说我杀猪的，条：……？你真的举得动杀猪刀吗？

条也没有多问，平日里就把他当弟弟（妹妹？）照顾，觉得他又倔又执拗，还是自己的脑残毒唯，和自己的三两个黑粉互喷的时候用词简直不堪入目，但口无遮拦得还挺可爱。

两人有次出去看电影，看的就是方演的片子，看完以后条受到了灵魂的震撼，感慨道不愧是影帝，和我这种蹩脚小演员比简直是天上和地下。毒唯方立马就不乐意了，说你放屁，一方通行就是个神经病他演得哪里好了，我觉得你的演出世界第一好。条被他逗笑了，说我真的很尊敬他，虽然他负面新闻满天飞但是我还是觉得他是一个天赋异禀且恪守本职的好演员。方不说话了。

条问方说有没有人说你和影帝长得挺像，方在心里翻了个白眼想都他妈带你来看我的电影了我居然还没掉马，真不知道你是神经大条还是真傻。

老二发现方逐渐脱离自己的掌控，虽然说自己从来管不住他，但是自从合作以来对他的事情还是了如指掌。结果有天突然听到方未婚生子的小道消息，跑到方公寓里一看真的有个小女孩（lo），质问方怎么回事的时候方顶回去说关你屁事，你是我爸还是我金主，管得这么宽。

二哥说你知不知道我们还在西皮营业你现在搞成这样让我很难办？方说我答应你营业了？你别以为我不知道你在想什么，不过是想把我当成条狗耍，睡一条狗让你觉得很有快感吗？被夺走了第一名的位置的感觉怎么样？

两人不欢而散。

方依旧揣着私心去日常追星，一边忍不住很想和条坦白自己就是那个成天霸占头条的神经病演员，一边又很害怕坦白以后条再也不会像以前一样温柔又亲近地对他。某一天猝不及防收到条的告白，方就乱了阵脚不敢掉马了。

方谈恋爱没有刻意瞒着老二，二哥很快就知道了。老二心里一万个不爽，跟自己营业了几年西皮都没假戏真做的小疯批被半路天降的十八线给拐走了，转头就买营销号去黑条。

条一连丢了两份合约，跑去试镜也被拒绝，下半年的饭碗岌岌可危。他也没想多，只以为是自己日常倒霉，转头就打算去兼职打工。晚上回到公寓，方皱着眉拿着手机缩在沙发上问他，我怎么觉得骂你的人变多了。

条说有吗我都不怎么看消息的，黑就黑吧，我这么糊，黑都掀不起水花。

方说怎么连你高中时期打群架的料都挖出来了，这算个屁黑点啊，一群憨批。一看有个条黑帐号还是自己的粉，马上用大号拉黑了它。

另一边老二发现自己用来视奸方推特的小号被方拉黑了。

二哥生了三天闷气就释然了，我又不喜欢他为什么要生气呢，反正全世界都觉得21szd，方爱和谁谈和谁谈吧，他打算提醒方收敛点别被狗仔拍到，顺手又上推营业了一波。

然而他还没来得及提醒方就出事了。隔天就有人爆料，当红顶流表面营业虚假西皮，私底下和十八线演员乱搞。爆料的是老二的毒唯，偷拍照片把上一两个人的脸拍得清清楚楚，还细数方一路以来的黑历史，恨不得把方锤到社会性死亡。

条在热搜里看到自己和恋人的脸以后愣了一会，倒也没太惊讶。相处了这么久，总会捕捉到蛛丝马迹，他对方的身份隐约有预感，只是没想到会是影坛当红第一位。他怕方受刺激，还在纠结要怎么谈这件事，方就率先来找他摊牌了。方说是我骗你在先，你现在要对我做什么我都不会有怨言，一边别过脸不敢看他。条笑了笑说我之前在你的公寓无意间翻到了剧本，就隐隐约约猜到了。方咬着牙说那些报纸新闻你看到没有，暴力狂神经病你不怕吗。条说你不是。你是天才，是掉下来的星星，光芒刺得别人和自己生疼，边说边傻笑起来，说我追星成功了耶。

他把发抖的方抱住，摸摸他的头。

之后方就光明正大用大号fo了条，算是变相实锤了传闻。21粉都疯了，一时间推上哀鸿遍野犹如丧礼现场。条的名字被撕到热搜前五，毒唯和西皮粉携手共骂他野鸡碰瓷。有21粉哭号“一定是刺猬头勾引的我哥！”方看得津津有味，还用大号给她点了个赞。

方开始在推上高强度营业上一，隔几天就发一张自己不露脸的合照，大号简直要变成上条当麻bot。毒唯在被高强度营业暴打半个月以后跪求哥哥发点自己的照片，刺猬头的照片看得我们眼睛痛。

后来方被亚雷斯塔挖走，还被按头逼着演了很多不想演的片子，比如被粉丝称为奇迹方方的《从今天起成为偶像》以及烂片《科学一方通行》，后者衍生出一堆恶俗烂梗，成为被人津津乐道的方的职业生涯中无数黑点里最瞩目的一个。

几年后亚雷斯塔把公司给了方，方顺势宣布息影，影坛886，回家和条一起煮饭去惹。


End file.
